Second Kiss
by Will you
Summary: Sebuah fic ringan tentang SasuSaku. RnR please… Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Warning: AU, OOC.

_*********_

**Second Kiss**

Burung-burung beterbangan kian kemari, dan berkicauan dengan merdunya seolah-olah bersenandung riang menyambut kedatangan musim semi yang memang sedikit terlambat dari biasanya.

Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, seakan mengajak seluruh penduduk Konohagakure untuk menikmati indahnya musim semi dengan berjalan-jalan ke taman kota yang dihiasi dengan puluhan pohon Sakura yang sedang memamerkan keindahan bunganya.

Tak terkecuali dengan Uchiha Sasuke, semenjak dua tahun kepulangannya dari luar negeri, Sang Pewaris Tunggal Uchiha Corps ini ketampanannya tidak sedikitpun berkurang. Malah, terlihat semakin sempurna. Tulang rahangnya yang keras memberikan kesan bahwa ia adalah orang yang tegas sekaligus berwibawa.

"Hmm.. Sudah jam setengah empat," kata Sasuke sambil melirik jam tangan Rolex yang dipakainya. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar dari apartemen mewah miliknya, dan melenggang pergi menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Semua penduduk Konohagakure sudah sangat tahu siapa sebenarnya Sasuke Uchiha. Ia adalah seorang pria dewasa yang tampan, jenius, dan kaya. Sasuke selalu saja diganggu oleh para fans-nya. Tidak terkecuali hari ini, ia diganggu oleh seorang wanita genit berkacamata dan berpakaian seksi.

"Sasuke-kun… Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya dengan suara mendesah yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku mau ke rumah sakit," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hah? Ke rumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit? Kamu ya Sasuke-kun?" tanya wanita itu lagi sambil menempelkan punggung tangan kanannya ke dahi Sasuke.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dariku, Karin! Aku ke sana untuk menjemput Sakura," Sasuke berkata dengan dingin sambil menepis tangan Karin.

"Ahh… Sasuke-kun, tinggalkan saja Sakura. Lebih baik kau bersamaku saja," bujuk Karin sambil menarik jacket yang dipakai oleh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan orang sepertimu. Sebaiknya kau pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga. Jangan halangi jalanku," tegas sasuke sambil menatap tajam mata Karin.

"Arrghh..! Kau tidak asyik!" Karin menghentakkan kakinya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke memang tidak pernah sekalipun menanggapi godaan-godaan dari fansnya. Karena, wanita yang ada di pikirannya cuma satu, yaitu Haruno Sakura. Haruno Sakura adalah seorang dokter cantik berambut pink yang sudah lama bekerja di Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke sampai di Rumah sakit Konoha, ia berjalan ke arah taman rumah sakit dan duduk di bangku taman sambil menunggu Sang Pujaan Hati. Beberapa menit setelah itu, seseorang yang ditunggu oleh Sasuke akhirnya keluar.

Sakura sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun? Kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Sakura keheranan.

"Aku ke sini untuk menjemputmu Sakura," jawab Sasuke.

"Menjemputku? Memangnya kamu tidak kerja?"

"Ini Hari Sabtu Sakura, jadi aku tidak bekerja," jelas Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Tapi kan tidak biasanya kamu menjemputku?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Jadi, tidak boleh ya?" tanya Sasuke mendelik pada Sakura.

"Bu.. Bukan begitu… Tapi kan tidak biasanya…"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman kota," kata Sasuke cepat.

"Taman? Ayo!" kata Sakura tiba-tiba dan menarik tangan Sasuke.

-

-

-

Di sepanjang perjalanan, senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajah cantik Sakura. "Kenapa kamu senyum-senyum Sakura?" tanya Sasuke keheranan.

"Aku senang Sasuke-kun. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak jalan-jalan berdua ke taman," kata Sakura sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Ohiya Sakura, apa kau ingat kejadian dimusim dingin empat tahun lalu?"

_**Flash Back**_

Suhu pada musim dingin malam ini mencapai -16º celcius. Sudah sewajarnya jika penduduk Konohagakure memilih untuk tetap tinggal di rumahnya masing-masing dengan berselimut tebal dan menyalakan penghangat ruangan.

Tapi tidak untuk sepasang anak muda ini. Mereka lebih memilih untuk ke taman kota di tengah dinginnya salju. Butiran-butiran salju yang turun menjadi saksi perpisahan mereka pada malam itu.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kamu benar-benar harus pergi?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya," jawab Sasuke dengan enggan.

"Tapi, berapa lama?" tanya Sakura lagi, air mata mulai berlinang di matanya.

"Sekitar dua tahun,"

"Dua tahun?" Sakura meyakinkan.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Perlahan air mata Sakura mulai jatuh dari kedua bola mata emerald indahnya. Ia sudah tak kuasa lagi menahan tangisnya. Sasuke yang menyadari hal ini langsung memeluk erat Sakura. "Tenanglah Sakura. Aku cuma pergi selama dua tahun, dan itu juga untuk memperdalam pengetahuanku dalam berbisnis," kata Sasuke sambil mengusap lembut rambut Sakura.

Namun, tangis Sakura tidak kunjung reda. "Kalau kau seperti ini, aku tidak akan bisa pergi dengan tenang." kata Sasuke lagi.

"…dan kalau kau tidak sanggup menungguku, kau boleh mencari pria lain," kata Sasuke dengan berat hati.

"Tidak! Tidak Sasuke-kun," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Aku.. Aku akan tetap menunggumu sampai kapanpun juga," kata Sakura di sela isak tangisnya.

Tanpa ada peringatan apapun, Sasuke langsung mencium lembut bibir mungil Sakura. Sakura perlahan-lahan mulai menikmati ciuman itu.

Ini merupakan ciuman perpisahan yang sangat lama. Mereka kelihatannya tidak mau dipisahkan dan malam bersalju nan dingin menjadi hangat seketika oleh sepasang kekasih ini.

_**End of Flash Back**_

"Tentu saja aku ingat Sasuke-kun! Mana mungkin aku lupa," kata Sakura ketika mereka sudah sampai di taman kota tempat perpisahan mereka waktu itu.

"Kau tahu Sakura? Itu adalah ciuman pertamaku," kata Sasuke malu-malu. Wajahnya memerah dan ia langsung memalingkan muka dari Sakura.

"Benarkah? Aku juga," kata Sakura yang wajahnya tidak kalah merah.

"Bagaimana dengan yang kedua?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku belum pernah melakukannya dengan siapapun," kata Sakura sambil menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang?" kata Sasuke yang lagi-lagi langsung mencium lembut bibir Sakura tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya.

-

-

-

-

…**FIN…**

Lagi-lagi author nge-post fic aneh bin gaje kayak gini, tepat tanggal 2 Maret 2009 karena hari ini adalah hari yang paling bersejarah buat author.

*lebay*

*ga penting*

Dan fic ini dapet idenya waktu baca novel jadul dan "katanya" romantis _**"Pride and Prejudice"**_ dan author juga ga tau hubungan novel ama fic ini apa…

Hehehe..

XP

Oke deh, cukup sekian..

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa di-review ya para reader yang baik …

:)__

_**Hiryuka Nishimori**_


End file.
